Class ideas
by heartytadpole
Summary: One shot for a class go to chap 2 to get it
1. Ideas

Game char plot setting theme tone etc.

Has to learn something

S

Morrowind: (you are vivec and must keep his city safe as well as helping in the defeat of the dark god)

Fallout: (you are a waster and get captured by super mutants you try to get away a few times none work and you get turned into a super mutant)

UT: (You are a miner before the tournament was started and the violence in your area is just starting to pick up so you help make a way to curb the violent tendencies of the general populace as well as increasing profits)

Dark souls: (you have an extreme fear of dyeing and go to great lengths both physical and moral to stop yourself from dyeing)

XCOM: (you are a grunt just joining the Xcom organization and you will be going on your first mission soon) / (you are a caption who has to select the replacements for members of his team who are dead OR you have lived through the conflict and are now retired)

Dead Island: (you are a zombie end of story) / (you are someone looking in from the outside to the conflict at the islands from a news network or something similar)

FF7: (you are a common soldier OR a common person and you are just going through your day the best you can)

Killing floor: (you work for horizon and must complete your research)

Metro 2033: (your ether one of the people in the subway or your someone in a different part of the world with the ability to communicate with the metro people though a computer)

Natural selection 2: (You are the soldier OR the alien following orders or doing what you do)

Receiver: (kidnap victim in overarching matrix type theme)


	2. One shots in depth slot

This is where the in depth story's will go in the first forum


	3. Chapter 3

It is an average day in the town of Nyack well as average as a day can be in the wasteland of new Vegas can be. There was the usual the unrelenting sun the attacks by bandits and the ruins of society sitting were they were left. We start our story with one man and that man is. "Christopher! Hey" cheerfully said by middle aged man in overalls. "You got selected by the chief to be part of today's scavengers". "Fuck do I have to" said Christopher young man with an athletic hair blue eyes and brown hair. "Yes you do" said the middle aged man in an irritated voice. "Ok fine I will be at the gates within Twenty minutes just need to stop at the armory" said Christopher in a defeated tone.

Twenty minutes later at Nyacks gate. "Okay team we will be heading towards a pre war hospital. Are objective is to get any medical or electronic that are in the hospital" said John the leader of the scavengers. "What can we expect on the way there?" Asked Christopher in a professional tone "well we can expect a few mutants and maybe a bandit or two but that is about it" said John. "What about the area we will be in John what can we expect from it" asked Eric a long time scavenger known to be a former bandit himself. It is a hilly terrain that is often used by the NCR and traders so we can expect the area to not be as wild as some other places" said John. "Anyway we will be making camp halfway to the hospital on this hill here when the sun goes down" said john pointing at a map that was glued onto the gates.

Seven hours later at a camp on top of a hill. "Make sure we got the perimeter defense set up Eric" said Christopher "We don't want to be food to a rad scorpion now do we" jokingly said Christopher. "Hey hey hey who is the veteran scavenger here now" said Eric in a teasing tone. "I am so make sure those perimeter defenses are set up Eric" said John in a friendly manner. "Fine I will go check if the defenses are set up Christopher you mind coming with me" said Eric. "Ya sure lets go" Said Christopher

Thirty minutes later perimeter of camp "Hey did you hear that sounded like footsteps" said Christopher in a tense voice. "It just your imagination there is nothing out here but us and rad scorpions" said Eric in a reprehending tone. YOU SURE HUMAN! Yelled a super mutant taking off a stealthboy. Instantly Eric and Christopher aimed their guns at the super mutant and fired. It was over in a second with the super mutant being blow to the ground dead. "Yes there is definitely nothing out there Eric except now Rad scorpions definitely nothing" said Christopher in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway we need to head back to the others" Christopher said beginning to turn away from the body and towards the camp. "WATCH OUT" shouted Eric as another super mutant took off its stealth boy behind Christopher. BHAM went the sound of the super mutants bat hitting the back of Christopher's head the last thing Christopher scene before blacking out was more super mutants taking off stealth boys.

Two hours later "What hit me" Christopher muttered as he awoke "I DID" said a super mutant with a deep voice who was nearby. Oh shit was all Christopher said in reply to the super mutant as the situation settled in. There were only two possible reasons he was alive at the moment instead of being eaten by the super mutants. Number one they are saving him for later. Number two they are taking him to be turned into a super mutant. "Hey look over there" yelled Christopher trying to distract the super mutant. As the super mutant turned to look in the direction Christopher was looking Christopher took his chance and started to run in the opposite direction of were the super mutant was looking. Unfortunately Christopher overlooked one simple thing he was wearing a leash that was held by the super mutant. As Christopher was nearing the end of the leash the super mutant pulled and Christopher was dragged back to the feet of the super mutant. "YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT HUMAN" Raged the super mutant who than preceded to backhand Christopher who then fell into unconsciousness again

Unknown amount of time latter "Ugh my head hurts" muttered Christopher as he awoke for the second time. As he looked around he noticed he was in a dark room with only one exit that is blocked by a metal door. "You won't have to worry about that soon" muttered an unknown man sitting with his back to the wall. "Why Not?" said Christopher in a questioning tone. "Well where do you think we are" said the unknown man in an amused tone. "No idea" said Christopher. "We are in the super mutants holding cells" said the unknown man in amusement. "Which ones are we in the food cells or the breading cells please tell me this is the food cells" pleaded Christopher. "Sorry to tell you but on the fact that there are not piles of body parts around we are in the breading cells" said the unknown man with pity. "We have to get out of here!" Christopher muttered in desperation. "How do you expect to do that we are in a super mutant cell" said the unknown man. "Well what other choice do we have it is ether escape or be turned into a super mutant and anything is better than that". Christopher said with despair. "Give it up we will both be super mutants by this time tomorrow" said the unknown man with pity. "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT BEING TURNED INTO A MONSTER" shouted Christopher with anger. "Nope" was the simple response from the unknown man. Argh moaned Christopher as the door opened and a super mutant stepped inside. "TIME TO JOIN US" shouted the super mutant.

One day latter outside of the super mutant cells. "FOOOD" Shouted Christopher As he and his fellow super mutant's scene a raiding part coming back caring waste landers. As Christopher and his fellow super mutants started to eat some of the new prisoners he came to a realization. "YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ARE TASTY" Shouted Christopher to his fellow super mutants who loudly agreed with him.


End file.
